


The Smell of Winter on His Skin

by Catsintheattic



Series: 100quills [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy can feel the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Winter on His Skin

Pansy lifts herself on tiptoes, to hug him hard. His skin is icy from having stayed outside for too long, and a soft stubble scratches on her cheek, when she leans into the frozen cascade of his hair. He smells of cold air, and winter, and underneath, just a tiny bit of himself.

His body doesn’t respond to her embrace, and, for a moment, she is tempted to crack his shell with nothing more than the sheer force of her arms. But, like a diamond, he would simply harden.

It has never been easy to touch the real Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt no 04 – winter. Thank you to waterbird for the beta-reading. All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
